


Wanna make you mine

by rosedmg



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedmg/pseuds/rosedmg





	Wanna make you mine

回到半个小时前，Peter一定会更加坚定地踏进这件酒吧。

今天是他17岁的最后一天，再有一个小时，他就是成年人了。托朋友们的福，这是他17年人生来第一次踏入酒吧，带着目的性的那种，也许今晚会有好事发生，也许。天知道他的那些朋友们是怎么找到这家酒吧的，在这个镇子上活了这么多年，他从来不知道有这么个地方存在。或许George说的对，他就是dad的good boy,不用让人操心，在他的这个年纪,他哥已经和镇上的大部分女孩搞过了。

不过今晚，或许他也有好运。

酒吧里闹哄哄，却也暖极了。英国的冬天冻得人脚趾头都发麻，这样的天气，人挤人似乎是种享受。George领着他走向吧台，还没给他提点建议，该喝些什么，就和边上那个棕色头发的女孩看对眼，留下Peter窘迫地坐在吧台前，他没来过酒吧，也不知点些什么合适。

“这个吧。”他手指随便指着清单上的酒名。

“你确定么？”调酒师抬头看了他一眼，单边眉挑起，显得有些诧异。

酒吧里太吵了，Peter没有听清对方的嘟囔，胡乱地点点头，掏出身份证喊着，“我成年了。”

调酒师没有认真看，耸耸肩，给眼前这个年轻人开始调酒，深水炸弹，这个小家伙有点受的了。看样子是个生面孔，不像酒量好的样子，又或许是个中老手，谁知道呢，有钱赚就行。  
Peter眼睛盯着调酒师娴熟的手法，眼前的一切都是新奇，酒吧入口一阵喧嚣带走他的注意力。屋内掀起狂热的尖叫，伴随着欢悦的口哨声。

Peter下意识转向调酒师，眼里是疑惑。

对方乐得为他解惑，哈哈一笑，“RAF的小伙子们每个月都会来这几回，门口那群精神的年轻人就是他们了，小伙子，要是有喜欢的女孩，就赶紧下手吧，他们太受女生欢迎了，等会儿可就没你的份了。”

Peter有些难为情地皱皱鼻子，他的心理那么明显么？也不是非要今晚有什么进展的，他只是来看看。转身往人群密集处看去，那群个高腿长的年轻人确实显眼，一水的蓝色制服就吸引无数女孩儿的眼光，让在场男性着实妒忌。男性的攀比心理让Peter有些不服气，他在心里默默比较，也许他穿上那身制服也会很帅气，如果有机会的话。

再瞧一眼被人群包围的空军小伙儿们，Peter准备开始找点自己的乐子，在移眼之前，有双眼睛对上了自己。

深海。这是Peter的第一印象。眼眸平静却蕴含力量。这双眼睛的主人有着一头漂亮的惊人的头发，金黄色像太阳把自己的一部分馈赠给了他。

这可真不公平，Peter在心里忿忿不平，那么美的眼睛还有这样珍贵的发色。可是他的眼睛没有移开，对方也没有转移视线的打算。

那双平静深蓝的眼睛正在迅速卷起风暴，有一瞬间，Peter觉得他的眸子在发光。哪怕在这样一群出彩的年轻人里，蓝眸青年也是最耀眼的一个，Peter不得不承认，这个军官英俊得过分，而他，正陷在这场美色里动弹不得，上帝证明，他不是gay，只是人类出于对美的欣赏，他舍不得挪眼。好吧，他承认，微张着嘴欣赏美色确实有点不好看，希望他没有流口水什么的。

而美色本人突然咧开嘴，朝着Peter的方向露出个浅浅的笑容。他是冲我笑么?Peter看了眼周围，确定自己身边没有女孩儿的存在，再抬眼，蓝眸军官在和同伴低头交谈着。

Peter有些失望，最后看了眼军官，转向吧台，背后又是一阵哄闹，他没有回头看。

“嘿，小伙子，你的酒。”调酒师指着酒杯说。

Peter扫了一眼酒，样子相当普通，和他想象中的鸡尾酒有些区别，没有颜色亮丽。他伸手去拿，端着酒杯又瞧了一圈，谨慎地抿了一口。哦，这下好了，这个味道倒是和想象中的酒相符。酒精让热涌上脸，有人坐在Peter身边，他没有去注意，现在他的专注在酒这里。味道真的很好，他舔着下唇，决定再缓缓，还要再来一口。

叮得一声，有什么东西从吧台掉了下去，出于水手的优秀本能，Peter迅速蹲了下去，在地上摸索着，看见它了，一枚领夹，飞行员领夹。Peter心头一跳，顺着视线往前看，一双军靴踩在面前，海军蓝的制服裤塞在靴筒里，他就那么抬头往上看，是那个蓝眸飞行员。

 

好了，现在可以确定一件事了，之前那个笑是给自己的，因为微笑本人，正笼罩头顶，对自己笑。

该死，今天为什么没有把James(哥哥名字)那件飞行员夹克穿来呢，穿什么都比身上这件小熊套头毛衣来得好。这让他有种毛茸茸的错觉，没有那么男人。Peter不像让自己看起来孩子气，至少不想在这个人面前。

“hello，你还好么？”他开口了。

Peter在地上蹲太久了，就在这个人的脚边蜷成一团，棕红色的毛衣让他看上去无害且乖，用一双相似的蓝眼望他。

 

我么？我很好。Peter在心里说。直到对方伸出一只手，他才回神，那回答只有他一个人知道。他没有伸手去搭那只手，至于为什么，老实说，面对蓝眼军官，他总有种奇怪的羞怯感。抓起地上的领带夹就要站起来，Peter忘了，酒里的伏特加此刻开始发挥作用，他没有站稳，倾斜着往前倒。

 

那只手抓住了他，在Peter尴尬地要倒向他的裤裆之前。对方的手还抓着他的肩，Peter维持着半蹲的姿势往上瞧，“thank you。 ”他小声嘟囔了一句，在心里狠狠骂了一句，Peter Dawson ，声音响亮极了。

Peter还困在窘境里，旁边有口哨声冲着他们俩来，一个微醉的粗嗓插进来，“嘿，男孩儿们，我没打扰什么吧？” 络腮胡大叔朝他们举起手里的啤酒杯致意，边喝边走，嘴里念叨着，“年轻真好。”

 

Peter这才反应过来，这个姿势，大概有人认为他在吧台底下给这个俊俏的飞行员来个blowjob。

哦，为什么今晚要让我这么尴尬呢，上帝，你行行好，我只想平静地过完今晚。

 

这次他站得很稳，撑起身子立起来，朝前摊开手，掌心里躺着那枚领夹。

“thank you.”他的手落了上来，两只指节夹住了领夹，慢慢地在Peter的手掌上拖行，从掌心到指尖，干燥的暖从接触的那一小块肉传递过来。

Peter的脸更热了，他悄悄低下了头，至少要等对方不再一边勾着他的指尖一边紧盯着他再抬头。指尖被松开了，Peter偷偷嘘了一口气，打算再和脚上的鞋深情对视一会儿，可他的视线却不自觉飘向另一双军靴。

“你打算永远不抬头么？”头顶有声音传来。

 

这次他没法逃了，他深吸一口气，撞进那片蓝里。还好对方没打算让他尴尬太久，“Collins。”蓝眸飞行员，不，是Collins向他伸出手。

他拖拉着垂在身旁的右手握了上去，“Peter, Peter Dawson。”对方的手干燥温暖，还有一些粗茧，这让他想起了James的手掌，他们都是飞行员。

“Weymouth的男孩儿都这样害羞么？”Collins握住他的手摇了摇，却并没有松开，蓝色的眼里只有他。

 

上帝，他能不能不要用这样看着我。Peter感觉自己的身体在发颤，因为紧张，激动还是别的什么。

“先生，我并不害羞。”Peter在忙着和他打结的舌头作斗争，只是眼睛没有和Collins对视。

“Collins。”Collins微笑着看着这个红耳朵的男孩。

“嗯?”Peter不懂。

“不是先生，叫我Collins。”Collins用拇指去揉搓对方的虎口。

“Collins。”Peter哑着嗓叫，他没法拒绝。

“good boy，Peter. ”Collins看着他的脸更红了，他决定做点什么，不然这个男孩儿要在他面前爆炸了，他的脸太红了。

“介意么？”Collins指着眼前的酒杯，那是Peter之前点的。

“请便。”Peter点点头，脑子却是另一个问题，你什么时候松开我的手。

Collins左手拿酒，右手拉着Peter的手，吧台前的调酒师远远往这瞧了一眼，调了一杯颜色漂亮的酒放在Peter面前，看着吧台上相握的手，吹了一声口哨，“看来你今晚已经找到了，这杯我请。”

“不是……”Peter急着反驳，话被打断。

“thank you ”Collins朝对方笑着，没有否认。

他尝了口Peter的酒，戏谑地调笑，“这么烈的酒，我以为你的脸红是因为我。”

“呃——我第一次点这个。”Peter终于敢看他了，心里还在想Collins刚才的话是什么意思。

 

“oh,抱歉，我忘了你的手还在我这。”Collins像是才想起来他们的手相握着，轻轻松开了，在离开之前，还在掌心用指甲刮了一下。

“没关系。”Peter蜷起手掌，配合对方的谎言，“你的手掌很暖和。”fuck,你在说什么。话一出口，Peter才意识到自己说了什么。

“是么？”Collins彻底笑了，眼神温柔看着这个慌乱的男孩，拉近了两个人的距离，一只手在Peter背上轻轻抚着，“听着，Peter，我很高兴你这么说，现在，我们只是随便聊聊好么？不需要紧张，你再脸红下去，我可能真的要对你的生命安全负责了。”

“好。”Peter重重喘了一口气，迎着那道柔和的视线露出一个放松的笑容。

“这样就对了。”Collins放下搭在Peter身上的手，“Peter，你是第一次来这么？”

“对，第一次来。”Peter拿起那杯颜色灿烂的鸡尾酒喝了一口，冰冰凉凉的口感让他冷静了几分。

 

“以前没见过你。”Collins环视了周围一圈，扬着下巴冲着同伴的方向说，“我们每个月都会来这，如果你有出现过的话，我不可能没看到这么可爱的男孩儿。”

Peter刚消下去的红晕又爬上颧骨，天呐，他又来了。这次，他大胆许多了，“我说，你撩我的频率可以放低一点么？再这样下去，我要没命了。”他摸着胸口跳得过快的心脏。

Collins的脸上有明显的错愕，他愣了一下，两个人在对视中笑了出来，“我尽量。”他摊开手表示，“没办法，你真的太惹人爱了，我忍不住。”

 

“Jesus，你又来了。”Peter的语气轻松了许多，“你看看周围，那么多的女孩都像饿狼似的盯着你，我觉得坐在你旁边随时会被她们撕碎的。”

 

“形容女孩子是饿狼不是绅士该说的。”Collins拍了一下Peter的手背，接着说，“你怎么知道她们不是在看你，嫉妒我和你交谈。”

 

“得了吧，我知道自己的魅力。”Peter鼓励自己要在糖衣炮弹面前把持自己，这个男人太狡猾了，总是这样取悦他，偏偏还这么英俊。

 

“不，你不知道。”Collins收起脸上的笑容，认真地看着他，“原谅我的冒犯，Peter，你让我想到性。”他舔着嘴唇，好像在说些随意的话，“我看到你的第一眼，我只想把你带上床。”Collins盯着他的嘴唇，凑近了看他耳边说，“希望没有吓到你。”

 

“这，这样啊。”Peter已经不知道自己在说些什么了，他麻木地跟随着Collins的动作，一遍一遍舔着嘴唇，直到Collins把两个人的距离拉得更近，呼吸到彼此的气息。

只要再前进一步，他就能吻上这张嘴，Peter微张着嘴，露出孩子一样迷茫的眼神，无助地看着Collins，我该怎么办？

 

“oh, sweetheart,别拿这样的眼神看我，这是犯规。”Collins朝他吹了一口气，Peter闻到了烟草味。

 

“May I ?”Collins垂着眼看向Peter的唇，回应他的只有Peter慌乱眨动的眼。

 

“好吧，我明白了。”Collins脸上涌起一阵失望，他站了起来，深深看了一下Peter一眼，“goodbye,甜甜圈味男孩。”说完，在他额头吻了一下，大步跨出酒吧门。

 

Peter眼睛红红地看着他走出视野，怎么这样，来了又走，他只是想好好过个生日夜，或许还有可能结识一个女孩儿，他们可以慢慢聊，不要那么快的进展。他扭身想要向朋友求助，George还在和女孩调情。

他咬咬牙，追了出去。他不想就这样算了。

酒吧的正门外是一条街，街上都是周末出来放松的人，唯独没有看见Collins，Peter胡乱找了一会儿，失望地往回走，在踏进酒吧之前，他绕到了后面的小巷里，现在，他对酒吧没什么兴趣了，Collins走了，以后很长一段时间，自己看到这间酒吧也行会很伤心。

他情绪低落地低头靠在墙上，路灯昏暗，脏黄色的光在湿漉漉的空气里扯出一个破洞。有道阴影罩了下来，Peter再次抬头，那双蓝眼睛冲他笑。

“有没有告诉过你，像你这么可爱的男孩儿，最好不要在没人的小巷出没，会很危险。”Collins手里夹着根烟，长长吐了一口气，烟晕在空气中一圈圈盘旋，遮住他的神情，那一瞬间，Peter在他身上看到忧郁。

“我给自己说，在外面等你半个小时。”Collins掐灭了烟，用脚尖把烟蒂踢向远处，一只手抵在Peter靠着的墙上。

“半个小时后，你就走了?”Peter眼圈红红望着他，那种委屈和沮丧还绕着他。

“不，半个小时后，我会把你扛出来，甩到床上操。”Collins的手笼上Peter的脸颊，揉弄他的下唇轻声问，“怕我么？”

Peter微微张开嘴，把他的手指含了进去，一寸寸舔舐，舔湿。

“你说的危险是什么？”Peter喘着气仰头看他。

 

“像这样。”Collins一把钳住他，手捏住Peter的下巴，让他扬向自己，狠狠吻了上去。另一只手松开桎梏，一路往下游移，摸索着，直达目的，蹂躏结实的臀部。另一只腿插进Peter两腿之间，磨蹭着对方勃起的地方。

“fuck,别这样蹭。”Peter两只手环上Collins的脖子，将对方和自己的距离拉得更近，交换着这个涎液滴答的吻，黏腻咸湿，欲罢不能。“亲爱的机长，有没有人告诉你，你吸烟的时候特别性感。”Peter重重吸允了一口Collins的唇瓣，用牙齿细细噬咬，边喘息边回吻，“刚才你抽烟的时候，猜猜我在想什么？”Peter舔了一下Collins被咬破的下唇，血腥味让他更加亢奋，他呲出一口白牙，用舌头扫过伤口，一字一顿，“我想让你把我压在墙上猛操。”

伤口的刺痛更加刺激Collins，他张嘴叼住了那条灵巧的舌头，宝贝似的啄了几下，继而舌尖对舌尖，放慢速度缠绵起来。

 

“honey,你真让我惊喜。”Collins的手开始往里面走，拉开拉链，一把捉住了生机勃发的little Peter，Peter的眼睛一下瞪圆了，翕动着鼻翼，胸脯起伏。

 

Collins见他这样，爱怜地在他嘴上嘬了几下，“可怜的小处男。”手上动作利索地上下捋动着，用带茧的指腹去摩擦细嫩的软肉，在对方要射之前，又坏心眼的停了下来。“耐心，sweet。”他细细吻去Peter因激动而渗出的泪水，从眼角一路往下吻，舔舐着，长长一道口水渍从颧骨蔓延到颌骨，继续往下，在细滑的脖子上留下几个咬痕，在喉结处停了下来。舌头描绘着喉结的形状，直到变得湿腻腻，才开始用牙齿咬着那层脆弱的嫩肉，大力吸吮。Peter只是配合的仰起头，两只手紧紧扣在Collins结实的背部上，手里摸到的都是绷起的肌理。

他喘了一声接一声，“机长先生，您能操我了么？”

 

“满足你的要求，甜心。”Collins抬起头，又和他交换了一个吻，另外分出一只手，从口袋里掏出一枚安全套，便携润滑剂。

 

Peter接过安全套，在Collins面前蹲了下去，抬眼就看到鼓鼓囊囊一大包东西，他来开拉链，一根雄赳赳气昂昂的生殖器就跳了出来，弹在他的脸上，热气腾腾的腥咸味。他仰头看了Collins一眼，对上他鼓励的眼神，张嘴就把阴茎含进了嘴里。

“啊——”Collins发出一声叹慰，一只手搭在Peter头上，把他压向自己，让自己更加深入感受那温暖美好的口腔，“good boy。”

Peter卖力地舔舐着，像舔冰激凌那样，可惜这玩意儿和冰激凌不一样，不会化，还死人大，没一会儿腮帮子就酸了。但他喜欢看到Collins愉悦的表情，他打算停。

但有人却受不住了，他抽自己被舔的湿淋淋的阴茎，大手怜惜地抚摸着Peter的脸，“honey，你的技术实在糟糕，下次好好教你。现在，带套，让我好好操你。”

 

Peter的腿更软了，几乎要蹲不住了，被Collins扶着撕开安全套为眼前这根仰首翘上天的大玩意儿戴上战衣。

God,他马上就不是处男了。

 

“腿分开。”Collins一把捞起他，将他背部抵在墙上，撕开润滑剂的包装就往里面抹，“可能有点难受。”他手里动作没停，钻了一根手指进去抽送着，Peter仰头向他索吻，Collins落下无数安抚的吻在他脸颊，接着塞进了第二根、第三根手指，润滑剂在体温的加热下，湿漉漉地在穴口溢出。

 

“准备好了么？darling”Collins想要让Peter背过身，采用后入式。

“没准备好会怎么样？”Peter狡黠地眨了一下眼。

 

“明天我就会上Weymouth报纸，说我涉嫌强奸。 ”Collins没忍住，又吻了一下Peter的眼睛。

“好吧，那让我们由强奸变成合奸吧。”Peter双手环住Collins的脖子，“我要你正面操我。”

 

“遵命。”Collins架起Peter的两条腿，让他保持两腿大开的姿势，缓缓把自己的阴茎送了进去。

Peter先是发出一声明显不适的闷哼声，接着就开始絮叨起来，“幸亏有你的大衣遮住我们，不然我们可就要影响市容了。”Peter的喋喋不休很快在Collins的一个用力顶弄下歇了声。

 

“fuck,我们简直绝配。”Collins摆动着腰部，像是一个电动小马达，一下又一下抽插着，先是缓缓的，接着像是跑步进入冲刺阶段，每一下又深又用力，顶在Peter的前列腺上，Peter的反应只有一声声的尖叫，脚趾蜷曲着，两只手牢牢地抱着Collins的脖子，任凭Collins狂热的吻落在脸上，肩上。

 

Collins每一次的撞击都带来Peter身体内部的颤栗，他大腿不住的颤抖，汗滴黏腻地在皮肤接触间渗落，如果没有Collins托着他，他大概会滑到地上，就这样化进土里消失不见吧。

今晚第一次，他感激自己穿了这件套头毛衣，至少为他减轻了不少来自墙壁的冲击。Collins没给他太多分神的机会，他又被拉了回去，在一浪高过一浪的快感中沉浮。

“Collins?”巷口有人在呼喊Collins的名字，似乎是他的同伴。Peter吓得一紧，几乎要把Collins夹断，Collins忍着痛亲吻他的眉心，安抚他，“honey, 没事的，我的大衣罩住了你。”

Peter这才放松下来，搂住Collins，把头埋进他的怀里，Collins把大衣拉好，不让人瞧见一丝，才对试图走近的几个同伴吼道，“fuck off。”

神情凶恶，几个人迅速走了。一路的调笑声传进耳里，Collins没有理会，再次动了起来，用一波波的愉悦来安抚吓坏的男孩。“他们走了，honey。”他嘴里温柔，动作凶狠，恨不得把自己楔进Peter身体里。小巷里只有身体和身体的响亮撞击声，男人的喘息声。

 

Peter感觉自己正在被推上一个浪潮，它越涌越高，马上就要到达最高点，然后下一波浪把他重重抛了下来，他尖叫着射了出来，浑身彻底没有了力气。

“sorry，弄脏你衣服了。”Peter软软地随着Collins摆弄。

 

“honey，没关系。”Collins又是几下撞击，几声呻吟又从Peter嘴里溢出，Collins握住他的腰进行最后的动作，一下重过一下，最终射了出来，隔着套也能感受到的热让Peter瑟缩了一下，用自己汗津津的脸去蹭Collins，“我的腰一定青了。”

Collins吻了他额头一下，“我保证，下次不会了。”


End file.
